No Strings Attached
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: In London the streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke
1. Sasuke

_**Title: **_No Strings Attached

_**Summary: **_The streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, end of. This fic was inspired by FiveFootAngel's "Intelligence is a curse" because SasoriItachi is a wonderful ship, lacking in fics. Did that rhyme? Not sure.

Thank you to Saskia (FiveFootAngel) for helping me plan this story - and coming up with the idea of setting it in Peckham.

* * *

__

_**Chapter 1 - Sasuke**_

Winter always made the streets of Peckham even more uninviting than usual. The stone cold pavement, littered with old McDonalds and KFC packets, scrunched up newspaper, smashed beer bottles and crisp shards of old syringes. Cars drove up and down the street where a teenage boy stood; wearing a cap and covered with a hood he stood stock still, fiddling with the bits of flimsy paper in his pocket. He could just go, run off with it. A whole 60 quid! He could by so much with that. He turned it over and over in his pocket. But it was not his. Nor would he dare steal it.

He sighed. 'Wait by the fifth lamp post on his right from the Abu Ali Kebab shop,' those had been his instructions. So the teenager waited patiently, leaning against the post lazily. A car then pulled over from the street, a man leaned over from the driver's seat and rolled down the window

"You 'ere for Kisame?" came a low voice. The teenager nodded, the man opened the car door "Get it then"

The hooded boy took a look around quickly before getting into the car, all the time making sure his cap was pulled down and his head bowed. He shut the door behind him and the man began to drive down the street

"So…Why did Kisame send you Ay?"

"Dunno" the teenager shrugged "Don't know nuffin about it"

There was no reply and the man drove steadily down a quieter street then turning into a dark alley way, he drove right down to the bottom of it, where there was very little street light.

"Give it 'ere then" the man said holding out his hands. The boy reluctantly let the crumpled notes fall into the older man's hands

"That it then? Can I go?"

"Wait" the man said counting the money "Now I know why Kisame sent you…that cunt. This ain't even 'alf the money…Where the fuck is Kisame?"

The young man shrugged "How the fuck should I know?"

"WHERE IS HE?" The man said making to grab the boy by the scruff of the neck. The younger man was quick and nimble and he hastily opened the car door, fell out, stood up and ran. The man quickly followed him, catching up all too fast, grabbing him by the back off the hood and swinging him around to face him. _Shit. _This is exactly what Itachi told him to do let happen. '_Never let a stranger look you in the eyes'. _And that was what was happening. The man's half covered face, topped with sunglasses to mask his eyes was looking right down at his face, his eyes looking right at his

"Listen you motherfucker, tell me where Kisame is, or I'll fuckin' rip your face off"

The boy struggled

"Look I was givin' the money by someone else, they told me it was from Kisame and to meet you 'ere and give it you, that's all!! I don' know nuffin!!"

The man raised his fist and then stopped

"I know you! You're Itachi's little brother ain't you!"

"What's it to you??!!"

"I've been wanting to smash that smug bastard's face in for a while now. You're the closest I've got for now it seems"

The boy struggled harder, breaking free and running down the alley way, he slipped and stood up again, running as if his life depended on it. Because who knows maybe it did. _'Don't trust anyone, there ain't know one who wants to 'elp you who won't benefit from it themselves…treat everyone you meet like a possible threat!'_

The words churned in the boy's head as he ran, his heart pounding against his chest. He had to find crowds, he could get lost in crowds, and no one could do him too much harm if there were people about.


	2. Gaara

_**Title: **_No Strings Attached

_**Summary: **_The streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke

_**Disclaimer: **_I am as poor as Sasuke and Itachi, I own nothing. Not a bean

* * *

Chapter 2 - Gaara 

The red head thanked the taxi driver as he paid the money.

"Keep the change" he smiled pleasantly picking up his suitcase and backpack and walking to the front door of his Mayfair home. The door opened quickly, there was his mother standing in the door way

"Gaara! I saw you from the sitting room window!" she smiled putting the door on the latch and running over to hug him. "How was the journey?"

"Not too bad thank you, a bit crowded at Euston but that's all"

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Dying for one" he grinned walking with her to the door

"What is all this silly stuff around your eyes? I don't understand you kids these days" she laughed closing the door behind them. "Oh Sasori is staying for a little while too"

"Oh excellent" Gaara nodded, happy at the prospect of seeing his favourite cousin very shortly "Is he home?"

"Yes but he's on a phone call to his parents…they're in Thailand at the moment"

"Oh ok" Gaara nodded "How are wedding plans for Temari?"

"Very good indeed" his mother smiled putting on the kettle "Although Temari is being very trying and Shikamaru's family aren't putting much input apart from who must be invited. So it is a little difficult"

"And how's Kankuro?"

"Oh Kankuro's Kankuro" she laughed getting out the tea bags.

"And Dad?"

"In perfect health, he's in France at the moment but he should be back before Christmas"

Gaara smiled. He had missed his family. As much as he was enjoying his first year at Oxford University and the independence it brought with it, it was very new to him and it was nice to know his family were still there, continuing with their same old routines. If something is changing, then it is best if something else stayed the same.

"Any papers need to be written over the holiday?" His mother asked stirring the tea, (milk, no sugar).

"I have to conduct a survey and study of the homeless in London" Gaara said taking the cup "Thank you"

"Oh…can you manage that?"

"Yes…not sure really where to start with it all, its just a little research but I want to make a good impression"

"You'll do fine darling, now why don't you go upstairs and unpack…Sasori might be off the phone now?"

"Very well, see you later"

* * *

"First year is a doss" Sasori laughed "Seriously, anyone will tell you that. You go to a few lectures and write a few papers and you get through fine, the rest of it you damn well go and enjoy yourself"

"You've told me this before Sasori" Gaara rolled his eyes "So far, there's more to it than that."

"Oh, that's only because you're in bloody panic mode, after Christmas you'll be desperate to relax and that's what you're damn well going to do…I managed on that"

"Yes Sasori but not everyone is a genius like you" Gaara said getting slightly annoyed

"I'm not a genius; I'm simply putting things in perspective. Years two and three will be the hardest years of your life so enjoy year one while you can"

"Yes Yes I know" Gaara smiled at his cousin "So how come you're staying here?"

"There some renovations being done on my flat, Aunt Karura said I'm more than welcome to stay, so here I am"

"Good, I don't think I could take the holiday with just my parents and my siblings to speak to" Gaara laughed "By the way, I have to do a bit of research on homeless, I'm not sure what to do"

"Oh Gaara, are you telling me this is not a doss?"

"Well I know how to do the secondary research but not the primary research"

"I don't know, go hang out in Deptford or somewhere, count a few heads and find an average" he laughed "You'll figure it out, you've got two weeks, don't think about assignments on your first day of freedom. Let's talk about something interesting. Meet anyone special at Oxford?"

"In a friendship way, but otherwise no…did you meet anyone?"

"Not a soul. Everyone bores me now"

"Oh thanks"

"You know what I mean!" Sasori rolled his eyes and leaned back on his bed "I want someone interesting."

It had been two years now since Sasori had admitted to Gaara about being bisexual. To which Gaara had been more comfortable in admitting to being gay.

It was a secret they shared, and that somehow Temari and Kankuro had found about too. Would either of them tell each of their parents? Well…for now, they had decided to keep it from them indefinitely.


	3. Itachi

_**Title: **_No Strings Attached

_**Summary: **_The streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke

_**Disclaimer: **_Same sex prostitution in this chappie, don't like? Don't read that's my motto.

* * *

_**Itachi**_

"You hurt?" Itachi asked softly holding Sasuke's chin firmly in his hand to see if their were any bruises on his face

"I fell a bit, when I was runnin'…but that's it"

"What you so upset about then? Nuffin' happened"

"Jus' a bit tired"

"Don't lie" Itachi said "And don't hide nuffin' from me neither"

"…'e saw my face. I tried not to let him but 'e did" his younger brother said leaning against the brick wall "Sorry"

"Well..not much you can do abou' it now…nex' time someone gives you money to pay someone back, you come straight to me"

"I can't rely on you all the fuckin' time Itachi…I'm not a kid"

"Oh yeah? You act like one 'alf the time." Itachi retorted. Sasuke sighed "Get some sleep Sasuke. You're tired and its fuckin' freezin' enough as it is"

Itachi said passing him a couple of sheets of newspaper.

"Thanks" Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Yo, Kisame" Itachi said walking along the street and to where he could see his friend standing ahead of him eating KFC "Where d'you get that KFC?"

"Bough' it" he said

"So you got money for tha' but you can' afford to pay your drugs?"

"Whatch'yer on about?"

"You know exactly what I'm on about." Itachi said angrily "Kakuzu's dangerous, I don't want him to get involved with Sasuke!"

"Look I gave the £80 to Suigetsu to give to him"

"Well Suigetsu gave Sasuke £60 then" Itachi said coldly "You better watch who you're givin' your money too?"

"So you sayin' that little shit stole 20 quid off me?"

"Kisame just pay your own drugs!!" Itachi growled, he eyed the KFC in Kisame's hands "You gonna eat all that?"

Kisame pulled out two chicken wings

"Here take one for Sasuke"

"Thanks bruv" Itachi smirked "I better be off, I have stuff to do tonight"

"Yeah me too, seeya around"

* * *

Itachi had given both pieces of fried chicken to Sasuke and was now walking along the cold street, listening to the sound of cars, fights, loud music and general chatter. He walked down a side road where he saw a figure bending over a car window. He recognised that voice who was speaking, Suigetsu.

"Yo Suigetsu I wanna speak to you" Itachi said pulling the younger man up from the window

"I'm busy at the moment bruv, can you wait?" Suigetsu said motioning his head to the figure in the expensive looking car.

"No it can't wait" Itachi said angrily

"Look mate, what you playin' at?"

"Hey you," the voice from the car said, and hand pointed up from the window "Come here" Itachi glanced at Suigetsu before leaning over to the car window "Let me see your face" the man said. Itachi stiffened and pulled down his hood, keeping his eyes lowered. "Mhm, I think I'll take you instead…you on offer?"

Itachi smirked; he could almost feel the anger Suigetsu was experiencing

"Sure…wan' me to come now?"

"Yes…get in the car" the man nodded.

Itachi pulled up his hood glancing at Suigetsu's furious face and walked around to the passenger's seat getting in the car.

It was a silent journey, the man drove the car to a motel, not speaking to Itachi once, it was better that way, it kept things distant. He hated it when sometimes they would speak to him to make things "more comfortable" only creating the opposite effect. The man drove up to a motel and parked the car. The two got out the car and Itachi waited on the side while the man signed into his room. Itachi did not look at his face; he disliked seeing their faces as much as he disliked them seeing his.

"Why don't you go freshen up" the man said as they opened the hotel room door. Itachi nodded and stepped into the bathroom he pulled off his cap and hood and looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned; he looked tired, his hair straggly and cheeks hollowed. He hastily began running the water in the sink, grabbing the soap and rubbing into his hands, scrubbing them, causing a thick white lather. He washed his face, cleaning it and also trying to make his skin look brighter. He ran some water through his long black hair to smooth it down and pulled his bangs over his eyes. He stepped out of the bathroom and glanced over to see where the man was standing, he was standing by the window, looking away from him.

"No one's gonna find out about this are they. You don't talk to people about this...sort of thing…do you?"

"No…I don't tell nobody nuffin'" Itachi said, smirking inwardly, how predictable. He knew this type, the type with a wife and kids; they wanted to conform to society's norms but were too weak to stop their sinful urges. They chose to take a silent street walker, without a pimp and with no strings attached. They could do what they liked and nobody would know. Itachi disliked the type but it was mostly _that_ type that provided the money he needed.

"Um…g-good" the man said stressed "Um now what?"

"'sup to you" Itachi said waiting

"Y-yes…yes…it is" the man said more forcefully.

Itachi closed his eyes as the night continued, he played his part well.


	4. Sasori

_**Title: **_No Strings Attached

_**Summary: **_The streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke

_**Disclaimer: **_Woh, trying to update 4 times in one day sure is difficult

* * *

_**Sasori**_

Sasori sipped the glass of red wine, taking in a more than generous amount

"So anyway Mummy, I've got all this sorted out but the flourist told me that there wouldn't be enough white roses!! I'm at my wit's end!!" Temari prattled on, almost in tears. He glanced over at Gaara who rolled his eyes. Sasori smirked

"Temmy darling I'm sure all this will be sorted out in time. Why did they say their wouldn't be enough roses?"

"Ugh something to do with bad weather" Temari whined

"Mum can I have some more Yorkshire pudding?" Kankuro asked

"Of course darling, Sasori do you want some more gravy?" Karura asked pleasantly getting up and taking another Yorkshire pudding out of the oven for Kankuro.  
"No thank you"

"Some more parsnips perhaps?"

"No thank you"

"Roast potatoes"

"No truly, thank you but I'm full up" Sasori firmly "It was delicious"

"Mm I've missed your cooking" Gaara added

"Oh you all flatter me" Karura laughed

"Muuum, help me sort this wedding oouuttt" Temari said jumping in her chair slightly

"Gaara" Sasori said turning to his youngest cousin "I was thinking of a way for you to get a decent bit of research done"

"You have been?" Gaara said helping himself to more mint sauce, "I thought you said-"

"Why not go find some old tramp and interview him"

"Oh you won't get any sense from them" Kankuro said overhearing the conversation and pouring himself some more wine "They're all mad as a hatter…you'd get more sense from Temari"

Temari scowled over at him

"Not all are mad, don't go interviewing the one with the shopping trolleys who walk around Hyde Park square but go over and find another tramp, one that has at least some ability to speak and ask him if for an interview. How he got into his situation, what sort of circumstances does he come across in the world of tramps"

"You know Sasori…that's not such a bad idea." Gaara said looking more interested

"I'll find you a good one. We'll drive over to Hackney or Kilburn, or Somewhere in South London, that's where the worst ones are" Kankuro said laughing

Karura frowned "I don't like the sound of that. What if they mug you?"

"I'll keep an eye on him, I'll wait in the car" Sasori said "If they try anything I'll be right there"

"Me too Mum" Kankuro said

"Hmm…be careful then"

* * *

Sasori lay back on his bed; his thoughts went back to what he had said to Gaara earlier about everyone boring him. It was a sad truth. Everyone he met was the same to him; the women were all obsessed with horses and shopping trips in Paris, and the men, all pseudo intellectuals. They thought just because they got into Oxford or Cambridge then they were automatically intelligent. 

He wanted someone real, someone who stimulated his mind as well as his loins, though the latter was important too.

Sasori was a firm believer that one must have their perfect mate to have experienced life to any kind of potential. There was one for everyone whether you look for them or are brought together by fate…so where was his? Would he be cursed in never finding one until he reached a distant age? Or was his love just around the corner? Sasori sighed miserably, he felt ever so ridiculous thinking of this notion of love. It was purely a thought from someone with far too much time on their hands. He should preoccupy his mind with something else. His thoughts moved to Gaara's study. As much as he stood by his convictions that first year "was a doss" he liked to see Gaara excel in his work and liked to see the pride on his face when he had achieved something. Sasori stared up at the ceiling, to achieve greatness one must do something ground breaking and unexpected. He thought through the idea of that planned interview, how to make it closer and more personal…


	5. The Proposal

_**Title: **_No Strings Attached

_**Summary: **_The streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke

_**Disclaimer: **_Bit of a longer chapter today, quite fun to right…story sort of starts now really...

oh and chappie dedication to Saskia who didn't sound very happy when I spoke to her on the phone, hope this cheers u up babez

* * *

_**The**__** p**__**ro**__**p**__**osal**_

Sasuke woke up from his sleep, he heard the sounds of his brother stepping over the plastic bags, finding a place to settle down and sleep.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said in a whisper so as not to wake up anyone else who might be sleeping near by. Itachi turned his head slightly and nodded to his brother, and came over to sit beside him. "Where did you go?" Sasuke squinted in the darkness. Itachi looked around quickly to check no one was listening, he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out two £10 notes.

"'ere take this" he said giving him half of it

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke frowned

"What does it look like?" Itachi rolled his eyes

"Yeah but…where did you get it"

"I don't matter where I got it"

"Itachi?"

Itachi did not answer, he pulled a grubby blanket from between the plastic bags and pulled it over him

"Itachi!" Sasuke said realising what Itachi had done "You told me not to do that stuff"

"Yeah you're not going too!" Itachi growled "I won't let you!"

Sasuke frowned

"But I could get money too y'know…it…"

"Enough Sasuke, no way. 'Ere take it and don't worry about it…I'm tired. Lemme sleep." Itachi said folding his arms to keep them warm and burying his head into his chest. Sasuke sat stationary looking at the £20. He hated the fact that his big brother did this for money, and for so little. He hated the fact that he could also do it…so his brother perhaps did not have to do it so much. He hated the fact Itachi took the load himself. Itachi was a proud man, Sasuke knew it, even living in this terrible squalor, having the terrible indignity of sleeping in the streets and scavenging for food, it was still there.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said softly. Itachi gave a grumble of acknowledgment, his eyes remaining shut "Thanks for the money yh" Sasuke whispered

"Wha'ever, don't spen' it all at once" Itachi answered

Sasuke sniggered

"I won't" and he stuffed the money deep into his shoe and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

_3 days later_

Sasuke looked up into the mirror of the public toilet, he scowled at his face before running the tap and pulling out of his pocket a small case with a travel sized toothbrush and toothpaste in it. From the beginning of when he had moved to the streets with his brother, the two had kept up the morning ritual of "face, hands and teeth" before starting the day and ending it.

He brushed his teeth quickly and spat out any water making sure he swallowed as little as possible of it. He would later go back and hide the case behind a loose brick down the back of a sandwich bar in the high street.

He sighed as he finished cleaning up and headed back to the street, his head lowered, his hood up and his hands deep in his pocket.

Nearly as soon as he had got out of the public toilet

"Sasuke my luv" came a voice, he looked up and saw a familiar face. Heavily made up, and terrible glamorous for this area. Ino, with her long blonde pony tail, tight clothes and incurably smiley face "Gonna 'elp me wiv the shoppin'?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw the heavy looking shopping bag

"Yeah wha'ever" Sasuke said taking the shopping bag

"Oooh, look at you 'nd your attitude" she laughed "C'mon luv" she said leading the way, her plastic high heels clacking along the pavement.

"'ow's business been?" Sasuke asked

"Oh…slow, 'cause your brother's been takin' all the pickin's" she laughed

"Shuup Ino" Sasuke said darkly

"'Ow you been anyway?" she asked

"Ugh…got a bad cold, got caught in that rain yesterday"

"Poor sausage…You eaten breakfast yet?"

"No…you?"

"Not yet…come on…I'll make you something" she said putting a hand behind his back caringly

"S'alright Ino" Sasuke shook his head "I better be off anyway, said I'd meet Naruto…I'll walk you to the door" he said

"Oh bloody charmin'" Ino shrieked with laughter "Kindleh escort moi to me humble abode…ja?" she said putting on a ridiculously posh accent.

Sasuke blushed

"Shuup yeah!" he grumbled

"Alrigh' alrigh' keep yer hat on" she pushing his cap down and walking over to the block of flats, she took the shopping bag off him and unlocked the front door

"Sure you don' wanna come in for a cup o' tea?"

"Nah…s'arligh'….seeya later Ino" Sasuke said walking off

* * *

_A little later _

"You look terribly nervous" Kankuro said glancing at his brother as he drove the car through Peckham high street. Gaara was looking paler than usual out at the many rough looking waifs and strays through the window. Why did they all have to look so threatening? He could not possibly have felt any more out of place.

"I'm fine" Gaara sighed

"Well…tell me when you want me to pull over" Kankuro sighed "G-d these really are the dregs of society aren't they?…well at least they're not claiming benefit"

Gaara rolled his eyes, he was not going to get into another political discussion with his brother.

"Look…just pull over here…I'll find someone…I can't believe I'm going to actually do this idea that Sasori's"

"Don't do it if you're that worried" Kankuro said pulling over

"No…I have to" Gaara gulped "I won't go out of sight of the car" he quickly added as he opened the door and stepped out into the street. No sooner as he had shut the door, he automatically felt even more lost, he clasped the clipboard in his arms and walked onto the pavement. He saw a tramp sitting on cardboard newspaper against the wall. Gaara nervously walked over

"Uh…excuse me?" Gaara said

"You got any change?" the tramp said looking up, his grubby face scrunched up as he tried to see Gaara's face

"Um…would it be possible to ask a few questions?"

"Spare us some change" the man continued

"…but I want to…"

"Look I ain't interested in your charity work, you got any change or not??!" the tramp said angrily. Gaara stepped back nervously bumping into a young man in a hoody

"'ERE WATCH IT!!" they said threateningly clenching his fists

"S-sorry" Gaara said quickly walking away and going along the high street.

He stood nervously for awhile, a little more wary of he should attempt to ask next. He looked around, the clipboard tightly clutched to his chest. There was a smallish thin man in also in a hood standing against the wall; he had been there the whole time. Gaara gulped and tried his luck again, he walked over

"Um…excuse me" Gaara tested. The man glanced up slightly and looked away

"Yeah?"

"W-would it be possible to ask you a few questions?"

"'bout what?" the man asked lazily

"Uh…I'm doing a-a project on people of uh…no fixed abode…would you be interested?" Gaara stuttered, in shock that he was actually getting some kind of positive response

The man frowned "You mean tramps?"

"Uh…well….anyway it's rather an in depth interview, rather a study and detailed analysis of life in…uh…your current situation, with the causes and thoughts and opinions etc" Gaara said trying to make it sound appealing

"Tell you what" the man said "'Ow bout I give you someone to interview, if you do me a favour"

"…w-what would that be?"

"You take 'im in for the night; give 'im a bed and a warm dinner in return for the interview"

Gaara gasped inwardly, this man had guessed Sasori's plan

"Well that had rather been the idea you see, I figured such a story of someone's life might take up more than a couple of minutes or so."

"Yeah…" the man nodded "And you're gonna need someone you can trust, 'o ain't gonna steal from you…'nd will tell you the truth"

Gaara nodded

"Yes…do you know someone in particular?"

"I know 'im, but you gotta promise to look after 'im" the man said warningly

"Naturally" Gaara piped up.

"'Ang on a sec..." he turned his head craning his neck over the people "YO SASUKE, C'MERE" the man yelled. Another, smaller boy in a hood looked over and walked towards them

"What?" the smaller boy, supposedly called Sasuke said

"Go with 'im, e's gonna take you to" The older man looked at Gaara

"Oh uh…Mayfair…to uh conduct an interv-"

"Mayfair, eh? How'd you like that ay?"

Sasuke frowned

"What the fuck are you on about Itachi?"

"'E's gonna talk to you about livin' on the streets, go with 'im and get that cold of yours better" Itachi nodded "But I don' wanna 'ear any bad stuff 'bout you when you get back alrigh'"

Sasuke looked at the redhead, evidently confused

Gaara cleared his throat

"I hope to conduct and interview you-"

"Look explain details on the way there, off you go Sasuke…'ave fun"

Sasuke frowned

"Look I don' know what your playin' at but-"

The taller man gave him a shove

"Stop bein' a dickhead Sasuke, just go, seeya whenever"

Gaara blushed. Sasuke stood still, he looked at Gaara, from under his cap

Itachi patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

Sasuke had no words to say, he opened his mouth once…twice, unable to think of anything to say.

"Well uh...there's a car waiting…if you'd like to come?"

Sasuke looked back at where his brother was walking away then back to the redhead

"Yeah…alrigh'…sure…" he nodded "…lead the way"

Gaara gave a hesitant smile

"Good…uh…let's go"

* * *

this was fun to write

review dahlinz, don't just add to story alert...yes i know who you are and where you live


	6. Mayfair

_**Title: **_No Strings Attached

_**Summary: **_The streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke

_**Disclaimer: **_This chappie was nice to write…it would be nicer with some reviews. CAN PEOPLE STOP ADDING THIS AS ALERT IF THEY AIN'T GONNA REVIEW??? Thank you

* * *

_**Mayfair**_

Itachi watched from a distance as a car drove away. He smiled sadly, his brother would be back soon but he would miss him, Sasuke was one of the few things Itachi had to keep him going. Knowing that someone was relying on you, or cared about you made such a difference. But Sasuke going for this interview was for the best, Sasuke would get a good meal in him, a comfortable bed, a little bit of TLC, he would come back refreshed and hopefully in a healthier state.

* * *

Sasuke sat down in the elegant Mercedes sitting gingerly on the neat leather seats. The driver, a tall thickset young man turned around and smiled

"Everything sorted?" he said to the redhead

"Uh yeah, Kankuro…this is…Sasuke, wasn't it?" Gaara said turning to the hooded boy

"Yeah…it's Sasuke" the boy said quietly

"I'm Gaara; this is my older brother Kankuro"

"Hello" Kankuro said

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably

"I don't know exactly what I'm doing 'ere so-"

"Oh…basically I am studying sociology and psychology at Oxford University and have to do a study on…the uh…homeless…" he paused to see if Sasuke was offended by this, his face showed nothing but the same confused gentle frown "And I would like to do a live in, in depth interview with someone in your situation. Your friend seemed to think you were a good choice…but if you would rather I-"

"E's my brother…but yeah I'll do it" Sasuke said "'ow long am I gonna be there?"

"Depends how much we get done…most likely no longer than a couple of days" Gaara said "Unless you choose to abandon the interview"

What did he have to lose? Itachi obviously thought it was a good idea and he was not usually wrong. He had his best interests at heart.

"Yeah…no problem" Sasuke shrugged and nodded

"Great" Kankuro said pressing down on the accelerator "Let's get out of this shit hole"

"KANKURO" Gaara yelled.

Sasuke said nothing, but watched the familiar street fly by him and eventually away from him. He saw the people he knew the shops he recognised. It was like leaving home…but he had no home.

* * *

The drive had been a fairly long one, it was quite some distance from Peckham to Mayfair. Sasuke was interested in the way the areas changed from falling into disrepair, to being redeveloped and then to posh looking white houses then back again.

As they arrived closer to the house, Mayfair was mostly made up of redbrick buildings and well trimmed squares. His eyes widened as they drove pass the American Embassy, surrounded by railings, the huge eagle on the top, looking down on London.

They carried on driving to a more residential area where the red brick houses, had balconies decked with hanging ivy and other green leafy plants. The black iron railings were smart and perfectly lining the stone porch steps. Expensive cars lined the road side, each clean and in perfect repair. Kankuro parked the car and the group left to go up to the house. Sasuke noticed the street was quiet and you could even hear birds twittering in a small nearby tree. There was no broken glass on the floor, no people loitering at street corners, no tramps, hustlers, druggies or prostitutes. There was no one, only them…and a old man half way down the road walking a cocker spaniel.

Kankuro led them up to the front of the house and rung the door bell

"Did you forget your keys?" Gaara asked

"Yeah" Kankuro nodded. The front door opened and a pretty middle age woman with bobbed brown hair and pale brown eyes stood before them

"Oh good you all made it back safe and sound" she said kissing Gaara and Kankuro each on the cheek

"Mum, this is Sasuke" Gaara said leading him forwards

"Very pleased to meet you Sasuke, my name's Karura" she said putting her hand forward for him to shake. She had tried very hard to get used to the concept of a vagrant in her house, however, she soon took the chance to be as hospitable as she could.

Sasuke however did not move; his hands still in his pocket.

Kankuro shrugged at his mother

"Come on in" she smiled leading them into the well furnished hallway. Sasuke looked up at the high ceilings and fine panelling "I'll make you all some tea…do you drink tea Sasuke?"

"Huh? Yeah ok" he nodded "Please" he added

Karura smiled, overjoyed that she got an answer out of him

"Gaara why don't you take Sasuke up and show him his room"

"Oh ok…" he glanced at Sasuke "Thanks for your help Kankuro" he then nodded at his brother who was already walking into the living room.

Sasuke looked at the framed prints and nice ornaments up the staircase. The whole house emulated a sense of warmth and close family, people who had time for one another and time and money to let their house reflect that. And the whole house a pleasant smell of scented candles and home cooking. It was not perfect however, although Karura had clearly tried to create a neat house there were still signs of people about, for example the magazines on the bottom of the staircase, and the coats thrown over the edge of the banister.

Gaara sighed, Sasuke clearly was not comfortable in this environment, he hoped he could make it more so for him. No doubt he would settle down in a day or two, once he had proved they were not all heathens.

They walked along the hallway to a door and opened it. It was a bedroom, large, brightly lit with a large window and white curtains. The floor was wooden with reddish brown mats near the bed, decked with a white duvet and puffy white pillows. There was a mahogany desk near the window and an armchair next to a small bookshelf decked with several books.

"This will be your room while you stay" Gaara said politely "I thought you might like to get cleaned up a bit before dinner" he went over to the back of the door, here are towels hanging up and a dressing gown "I…uh take it you don't have a spare change of clothes"

Sasuke shook his head

"You can borrow mine until we get a chance to get some if you'd like…would you like us to wash those?" he pointed as Sasuke grubby hoody and tracksuit bottoms.

"I'll need 'em again soon" he said

"Well you can have the new clothes we'll buy you" Gaara explained, not believing for a second that a washing machine could do anything to improve the clothes, and unable to handle sending the poor boy back to the streets in the same old clothes as before.

"Yeah…alrigh'" Sasuke nodded

"The bathroom is just next to your room, there's shower gel and shampoo and everything in there…if you need anything I'll be in the room just next to it on the other side" Gaara said, deciding to leave Sasuke in some peace for a moment and exiting swiftly.

Sasuke sighed, he half wanted to throw himself onto the lovely white bed, snuggle down into the duvet and imagine he was in his own home with his own family. The other half of him wanted to run out the door, down the stairs, out the front door, down the street, across the borough of Mayfair and all the way to Peckham. His brother seemed so far away from him, the people he knew, the familiar faces and places. The situation was surreal. He did not quite no what to make of it. He did not know these people, but here they were showing him such kindness, all for the sake of some silly interview. He frowned and pulled back his hood and took off his cap, placing it on the desk. He caught sight of himself in the wardrobe mirror. He looked so dirty in contrast to the clean room and white duvet. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

* * *

reviews are nice 


	7. The Old and the New

_**Title: **_No Strings Attached

_**Summary: **_The streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke

_**Disclaimer: **_OMG sorry about the late update I have no excuse, I've not even been that busy…just pure laziness and you have full right to hit me. Anyway, I hope this chapter is worth reading. Once again I apologise but cannot assure you that it won't happen again.

* * *

__

_**The Old and the New**_

Sasuke held the towel and dressing gown in his arms as he walked into the bathroom, after spending around half an hour just sitting in his new room taking in the events of the day and what was happening. He had smirked, as he thought, what everyone would say back in Peckham, they would be as jealous as hell…especially Suigetsu. This put a real smile on Sasuke's face to know he had one up against that wanker.

He saw, upon entering the tiled room that someone had already taken the liberty of running him a hot bath, filling it with bubbles. The smell of soap and perfumed liquids wafted through the steam. Sasuke locked the door behind him and dropped the towels on the little wooden cupboard. He stripped off his grubby old clothes, kicked off his grey (once white) trainers and threw off his cap.

He stepped gingerly in to the bath tub; the hot water was heavenly against his cold skin. Cleansing and refreshing as well as it were comforting. He leant back slowly dipping his head down under the soapy surface.

The surge of water blocked his ears and he heard a strange rumbling in the walls of the bath tub, a sound so familiar to his childhood. Many a time he would put his head under the water when he was at home, especially when his father was there. The arguments; the water blocked them out. He would stay in the water until it got cold…or until someone realised he was gone. Whichever came first.

He pulled his head up, taking a gasp of breath. He blinked the water out of his eyes, reaching out for a towel to clean his eyes. He noticed since being in the bath, he had must have been very dirty, as the water was no long a mix of soapy white suds and clear liquid but had a greyish, mirky tinge. Sasuke grimaced, as he reached out for the shower, shampoo and conditioner to start cleaning his hair.

* * *

_Little while later_

Karura sighed as she put another Christmas card on the mantel piece

"Hey Mum" Gaara said entering the living room

"Hello dear" she smiled slightly "Everything alright with Sasuke?"

"Oh…yes I think so, he's upstairs in his room" Gaara said "I thought I'd leave him to himself for a bit"

"That's nice dear, I'm making a nice big dinner; poor little sausage could do with a solid meal in him."

"Mhm" Gaara nodded "We should take him out to buy his own clothes…maybe tomorrow or something"

"Of course, I'll give you the money for it"

"Thanks…hey…by the way, where's Sasori?"

"On a date" Karura smiled pinning up some holly.

"Oh right…he said he'd come with me today…"

"Oh, don't think bad of him, Temari, Kankuro and me did urge him to go" Gaara's mother explained.

"Why?"

"Because she's a nice girl and Sasori's been acting so miserable recently I thought she might cheer him up"

"Who is she?" Gaara asked dubiously, anyone his mother picked out was most likely unsuitable for Sasori

"She's a university friend of Temari," Karura explained

Gaara rolled his eyes

"So why would she be suitable for Sasori?" Gaara asked

"Well, she's a bit different, and I know Sasori likes interesting people…" she said unsurely

"Uh…what's interesting about her Mum?"

"She dyed her hair pink, that's rather "punky" wouldn't you say?" Karura said hopefully

"Mum…I know her…what makes you think Sasori would like her any more than the others?"

"I don't know…I just want him to be happy" she smiled "I need to go check on the roast chicken" she said putting down her Christmas decorations and heading quickly across the room.

* * *

"So I thought of opening a little shop in Chelsea, Daddy said he'd buy me one if that's what I'd like" the girl said sipping her San Pellegrino sparkling water "What do you think?"

Sasori shrugged, he knew what these girls were like, they had no need to work, they only did what was fashionable. It was easy to have "Daddy" buy you a shop, and it was easy to run, who cared if business went well or not? It was all a laugh to them

"You're a writer aren't you, Sasori?" the girl said wide eyed, trying to get some kind of conversation from the redhead

"That's right" he answered quietly

"And you worked for the BBC too didn't you?…how very exciting, do you think I should go into television? I always fancied myself to be on television…what do you think Sasori?"

"I'm not sure you can handle it….it's a lot of hard work" Sasori sighed

"Oh I'm no stranger to work you know, and I think it would be so interesting. Oh by the way I'm going to Italy next week, spending the weekend in Capri…have you ever been?"

"Yes" Sasori nodded, unsurprised by change in conversation by the girl

"Its wonderful isn't it, why don't you come with me; we have the yacht out there"

"That's very kind" Sasori said politely "But I'm afraid I have family commitments…you know of course of Temari's wedding"

"Oh of course, and I'll certainly be back for that…isn't it exciting, she's marrying the son of the Duke. I mean aren't they distantly related to the Royal family"

"Something like that" he nodded "Anyway, my Aunt could use the help at home with all the preparations, Sakura"

"No…I understand" the girl nodded "That's so sweet of you" she smiled "Anyway, I was saying to my friend Tenten that in her house in the South of France we could…"

And thus the conversation continued and Sasori glanced willingly at the clock every couple of seconds and back to Sakura's plate, praying that she would finish soon and stop twirling bits of salad around her fork. In the mean time he was forced to listen and respond to this mindless twittering of an aggravating young woman, and her face was not even good enough to distract him.


	8. Miserable

_**AN: SO SORRY about the late update, but AS levels take a lot of my time up, Christmas holidays now, I will try and update again in the next 2 weeks. TRY is the keyword.**_

**_Merry Christmas and a Happy Chanukkha _**

_**

* * *

**__**Title: **_No Strings Attached 

_**Summary: **_The streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, end of. This fic was inspired by FiveFootAngel's "Intelligence is a curse" because SasoriItachi is a wonderful ship, lacking in fics. Did that rhyme? Not sure.

Dedicated to Peckham and Mayfair.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Miserable **_

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his clean freshly ironed clothes, at the dining table. Around him was a bustling chatting, happy family. Sasuke looked at each of them, trying to suss them out. The tall man called Kankuro who was Gaara's brother obviously what someone would call a well educated idiot, and that would go for the same as the harpy air head sister of theirs. The mother seemed permanently stuck in a fixed radius of the oven, sink, fridge and kitchen counter. All mother's cooked, including his own mother, but all the same, who spent this long and this much effort on an everyday meal. The father was not present it seemed.

Sasuke remained silent while the family spoke fondly to each other. The two older siblings fighting, the mother fussing over dinner and her children like a mother hen and the red head…Gaara kept on staring at him. Sasuke had just realised that every time his head turned towards him the large aquamarine eyes were staring transfixed on the stray boy who sat with them.

"What you lookin' at?" Sasuke said loudly and menacingly. The family stopped their loud bickering and looked at the two younger boys. The mother seemed to shudder slightly.

Gaara seemed taken back and apologised

"Gaara help me dish up supper will you" the mother chirped up trying to change the cold atmosphere. Gaara seemed to be at her side in a matter of micro-seconds.

From that small sentence Sasuke had said, it became clear to him that he was not of their world. There world of polite chatter and polite arguments, a world of just being plain polite. Everyone was so…NICE to each other, even when they were trying to be nasty. Sasuke had never known anything like this. He had been swearing and insulting since as long as he could remember. Even in primary school the kids swore at each other and more often than not a fight would break out somewhere in the school.

Even at home. His parents showed no shame in yelling at each other. No shame in using language that would make these people blush and cringe in shame that the English language could possibly have created such words.

Sasuke was quickly distracted as he saw the plate put down in front of him. A hot steaming plate, laden with chicken, - white freshly cooked meat, not the stuff you got warmed up in ready made packets. Home roasted potatoes, broccoli, carrots - all smothered in rich dark gravy. The smell was so strong that you could taste the dinner by just inhaling the scent. Sasuke's hand quivered under the table, he had forgotten how hungry he was and his hands were just itching to grab at the cutlery or straight to the food itself. He noticed the others were waiting so he decided to do so to.

The mother noticed him, and she smiled a pleasant smile

"Oh, Sasuke dear, if you're hungry eat up, don't wait for me"

Sasuke did not need ask again he lunged for the cutlery and immediately started cutting the food and shovelling it into his mouth as soon as he could. Oh the taste, it melted in his mouth over his tongue. It was warm, and rich and comforting. He had not tasted anything this good for years. Not since his mother was alive. And she never cooked anything like this. He had food this good at a restaurant once or twice; the familiarities, the memories. He became oblivious to the characters around him and concentrated on his plate of food.

"You're enjoying that aren't you" Karura smiled sitting down opposite him.

Sasuke looked up to see the family looking at him with the same smiles on each of their faces…they were laughing at him. He frowned and swallowed his food.

"Yeah, well not all of us can afford to eat like this every night!" Sasuke snapped.

Karura seemed taken back and then blinked and tried to smile again

"Well…yes…we're very lucky here…I hope you're enjoying your food Sasuke" she said turning back to her own plate.

The blonde girl scowled at him before looking at her mother and then to her dinner. The brother looked to the redhead with eyebrows raised as if to ask "What the fuck did we bring back?". Gaara looked at his brother then at Sasuke then out the window, thinking to himself no doubt…making notes in his mind.

* * *

When they had all finished dinner and helped themselves to just as delicious second helpings, the family began clearing the table and preparing to wash up

"Ain't you got servants or nothing?" Sasuke said

Karura laughed

"Oh Sasuke…of course not" she said grinning ear to ear.

Were they laughing at him again? Sasuke thought to himself

"My my, I would like to have servants. But we can't all be lucky like Temari" Karura said smiling at her only daughter.

Gaara smirked at Sasuke's confused expression

"Temari's fiancé is rich on a completely different level" Gaara said scraping his plate of excess food and then placing it in the dishwasher

Temari smiled and flicked her hair behind her ears

"Yes, you see he's the Duke of Beaufort's son" she said pompously

Sasuke sniggered 'Gold digger' he thought to himself

"What's so funny?" She gaped

"Nothin' nothin'" Sasuke said waving a hand.

"So…Sasuke" Karura started "Do you have any family?" she asked curiously

"Yeah…a brother…Itachi"

"Is he also…well..."

"On the streets? Yeah…" he nodded

"I spoke to him" Gaara said to his mother "He was very nice indeed"

"What about your parents?" she asked…trying to be sensitive

Sasuke's face dropped slightly

"Mum's dead…dad…well might as well be" he said

"Oh…I see" she nodded sadly

"What 'bout your Dad?" Sasuke asked Gaara

"Away on business" Gaara said "In France…he'll be back soon-ish"

Sasuke nodded. So the father was in the picture after all.

* * *

Sasori let himself into the house tiredly before going into the lounge and collapsing on the sofa, closing his eyes. Only Kankuro was there reading the sports pages in the newspaper, interested in the outcome of the last rugby match.

"Hello Sasori, nice date?" Kankuro asked briefly looking up.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Ha" Sasori said, his eyes remaining closed "With that one you set me up with?…I think not"

"Well you were out long enough!" Kankuro laughed

"I went to check on the refurbishments at my flat…_alone_" Sasori emphasised

"Gaara got his vagrant" Kankuro said folding the paper and lying it down on the table, sitting back in his arm chair and looking over at his cousin.

Sasori opened his eyes now

"And? What's he like?"

"Gaara's age roughly I'd say, black hair, skinny, bad tempered and arrogant"

"Well...not too bad then." Sasori said "He could be violent"

"I'm waiting for it" Kankuro smirked walking over to the whiskey cabinet and pouring to glasses for himself and Sasori

Sasori smirked

"Where is he now?"

"Everyone's asleep, oh except for Temari who is actually on the phone to Shikamaru and pretending to be asleep."

"How's Gaara?" Sasori said receiving the glass of whiskey from Kankuro

"Oh fine, I think he's waiting for the vagrant to settle in before he starts his questioning"

"Good good" Sasori taking a swig of the drink and then laying his head back with his eyes closed again.

"You're damn miserable aren't you Sasori" Kankuro said

"Mm" Sasori disagreed "No…I'm fine"

"Oh Sasori, for Christ's sake it doesn't take a genius to work out that you're sick of being single. You certainly don't seem to like these girls we're picking out for you"

"No I certainly don't" Sasori said coldly, he dislike having these sort of conversations with Kankuro, he found it much easier to speak about things like this with Gaara.

"Perhaps you need a taste of change?"

"You think?"

"Bring back someone different…very different"

Sasori sat up quickly, finished his drink in one gulp and put down glass and stood up

"Thank you very much Kankuro, now goodnight" Sasori said quickly leaving the room and going up the stairs.

Kankuro smirked to himself. Now this had given him a grand idea indeed.

* * *

Sasori lay in bed with his duvet tight around him and over his head. He longed for the soft touch of a perfect partner, he felt lost and lonely. He thought himself stupid for there were those suffering far worse than himself. But with all this talk of weddings, and seeing Temari with Shikamaru, and how much in love they were with each other, had got him wondering and worrying if he should ever know such happiness. He had travelled to so many places in the world, met so many people he felt…so why had he not met 'the one' as they call it. Why did everyone he had ever met, that was a potential partner seem so boring and so distant to him. What was it he was craving?

* * *

Read and Review

And I shall love you...


	9. Business

_**Title: **_No Strings Attached

_**Summary: **_The streets of Peckham are littered with crime and poverty while the borough of Mayfair lives in style. What happens when those from different sides meet by chance? SasoriItachi, GaaraSasuke

_**Disclaimer: **_This chapter was supposed to be good but in my view it's a load of bollocks

* * *

_**Business**_

Itachi had not slept well that night; it was first night since he had been living on the streets that he had not had his brother near him. Even though there would often be times where Sasuke and him would not go into any kind of conversation before going to sleep, there was still the usual familiarity that the other was there. Itachi felt strange to be alone.

The slender young man walked along the dawn lit street looking out for familiar faces and hopefully a chance to get some breakfast. He had been unable to sleep any longer so had chosen to rise early. A car pulled up on the side of the road, the door opened, and a blonde woman got out. She was bedraggled; her hair slightly out of place, her black mini skirt seemed hitched up on one side. Her lipstick was a little smudged and she stumbled onto the pavement in her black stilettos, gripping her handbag for dear life as the car door was pulled closed and the vehicle drove away very quickly.

"You were out long weren't you?" Itachi said, reaching out and holding the woman by the arm, "Ino"

"''Eya luv" She grinned revealing, lipstick on her teeth. Her blue eyes were tired; the black mascara smudged around them "What you up to?"

"Takin' you back to your 'ouse, that's what" Itachi smirked "You're in a righ' state"

"Nah luv, I'm alright…big job last night. Got meself plenty of extra cash"

"Yeah Ino, and you're drunk, don't talk about what you got in this area…come on" he said steering her towards her block of flats.

* * *

The blonde woman sat in her white fluffy dressing gown with her feet up, her hair wrapped in a towel. All the thick clay like make up had been washed off to reveal a pretty, angelic, yet tired face on the woman.

Itachi placed a cup of tea down next to her.

She opened her big blue eyes and looked at him

"Aww, 'Tachi you're being well good to me"

"Jus' making sure you don't have no accidents Ino" Itachi blushed slightly

She smiled, and reached a hand forward, stroking his cheek.

There was a moment of silence…she leaned forward, her lips parted, hovering millimetres apart from his for a second before he sprang back.

"No Ino." Itachi said firmly "I don't want that"

Ino dropped her hand and sighed

"Yeah…I know…you lot are all the same…none of you wanna get involved with a woman like me" a tear came to her eye, it fluttered along her eyelashes but she blinked it back.

"No…Ino…It's ain't 'cause of that" Itachi said shaking his head, "Really…it ain't"

"Yeah…'course." She rolled her eyes. There was a pause "It ain't your fault Itachi. I wouldn't wanna be wiv' a girl like me neither. It's dirty innit. But…you know…I'd like to come home one day…and have a boyfriend to cuddle up on the couch with. To tell me he loves me…and he ain't payin' neither…" this time the tear did flicker down over her lashes this time, rolling along her cheek.

Itachi sighed sitting closer to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Ino…it really ain't got nothing to do wiv' it. I don't care what job you do… your decision was your decision, not no one else's."

She sniffed as they parted from the hug

"So what is it then?"

"Ino…" Itachi sighed his eyes closing and reopening "I'm just not…not into that"

"Into what?" she asked nonplussed "Kissin'? Sex and stuff? Or what? Cuddles on couches?"

"No…." he bit his lip "…Girls" he finished "I'm not into girls"

"What you mean?" she frowned, clearly confused. Itachi looked away, waiting for the penny to drop. Her expression changed, and her cheeks turned bright red "…Oh…Oh 'Tachi, I 'ad no idea"

"Yeah…'s'not the kind'a thing I go round spoutin' to people"

"I feel stupid"

"Don't"

"Look…sorry 'bout all that shit I just said, about havin' a boyfriend on a couch and all…I guess I'm lucky to have a couch at all"

Itachi gave a small smile

"I think this'll change one day. It won't always be like this."

"What you on about? You know the world is one big vicious cycle, we're caugh' up in it"

"Yeah…but once you open a door and enter it…you can always leave through the same one"

"Not true" she shook her head

"You migh' even end up somewhere new"

"I doubt"

Itachi shrugged

"I best be off"

"You can stay if you want. I'll make you some breakfast"

"S'alright Ino I don't-"

"Shut yer gob Itachi! I'm gonna make you bloody breakfast!" she said pushing him over and standing up going to the kitchen.

* * *

Somewhere else

The family had been very kind to him, there was no denying that. They had taken him out to some big shopping centre and bought him a range of clothes. They let him pick some tried to persuade him to choose some for smart casual. (eg. Not just hoodies and fitted caps)

They had taken him then to a Starbucks café and let him order whatever drink he wanted and cake too.

The whole day had been like a party, or his birthday or something. What was the object of this? Where were the questions about his life? Or the in depth interviews? And the investigation into his living conditions?

* * *

He's a cold sort of person, Gaara thought to himself. Gaara noticed how the young man seemed unable to convey much opinion about anything, even down to what clothes he was bought. Things he liked were expressed by a quick sharp nod, things he disliked were expressed by a turn of the head or a sulky shrug.

He had experimentally given Sasuke a handful of pennies, so that if they were to go by someone homeless Sasuke could give out. However, he did not even after encountering several stray people who quite audibly asked for spare change. Gaara decided to use this as his starting question.

"Sasuke…why don't you give your change to the man on the side of the road?"

"Why don't you?" came the cold reply

"I only have notes I'm afraid

"Too much for him?"

"No…but I need the money"

"So does he, I think"

"Either way, two wrongs don't make a right, wouldn't you agree?"

"What's a couple a 10p pieces gonna do?" Sasuke asked "Can't change the world wiv' just that can you?"

"No…but we could have perhaps made a difference to his day"

"He'd only waste it"

"Why do you think that?" Gaara asked

"Looked like a druggie to me" the boy shrugged "An' I wanna give this to…" he stopped

"To who?"

"No one" Sasuke shrugged reclusely

"Your brother?" Gaara ventured.

Sasuke did not reply.

Gaara ended his questioning here for now.

* * *

Kankuro got into his car that night. Sasori had gone out for a bit to get one of his belongings out of storage (where they were being kept while his house was being refurbished) Kankuro used this space of time to get his plan going.

He drove far through the dark streets. The street lights glowing around him, highlighting the people's faces.

He drove further and further.

Where was the most unlikely place?

Where to find the most different of people?

The most unexpected?

Only one place came to mind.

--

_Somewhere else_

Itachi sighed leaning against the lamp post, bored. Nothing was happening, he had no brother to worry about. Nor any business coming through. Pulled down his hood and removed his cap, wishing for a moment to feel the wind on his face. He rarely allowed his hood down, because then everyone could see his long black hair. No he never liked to show that off. He hid it well from people at school when he was a teenager.

He liked his hair. And even though the general fashion in his youth and among the people he lived with was very short or shaven hair. He liked his hair the way it was, with all its impracticalities.

He was not in his usual area; he had gone slightly away from his usual turf. This was down to two reasons. 1. He no longer needed to keep in a close running distance to his brother in case of emergencies and 2. He was hoping for some quiet away from the usual band of people.

He felt easier about showing his hair in front of people who did not know him. He pulled the band out of the pony tail allowing his hair to fly loose in the winter breeze, it flickered around his face gracefully, fluttering long and free.

* * *

As Kankuro drove through the miserable streets he came across a two women. They were scantily dressed and obviously a certain type of woman. He pulled over and leaned out the window. They also leaned down to him

"Hello ladies" he said putting on a charm.

One was a blonde, the other had dyed blue hair and a flower clip in the top. Both heavily made up. Rather rough looking it seemed

"You lookin' for some fun?" The blue haired girl pouted

"Sadly no" he smirked "However, my friend is looking for someone of the uh…opposite sex to yours who might be doing business…could you recommend where I might find one"

The blue haired sucked her teeth and stood up straight.

"I know one, 'e's lookin for business" the blonde smiled "E's gone up to the next two streets though tonight. Not many people usually do business up there…so it won't be hard to find him, He's wearing a navy hoody. Anyway if you don't I'm sure there'll be others up there, jus' as willin'"

"Thank you very much" Kankuro nodded

"You sure your friend don't want no body else too?"

"Quite sure" Kankuro said firmly and drove off.

He saw him, the pale youth standing with long black hair. Why he was almost androgynous. How perfect. He had a nice looking face, for a vagrant, too.

Kankuro pulled the car over to him and rolled down the window

"Excuse me?" he said. The young man seemed to take a shock as if not seeing the car and then looked down.

"Yes?"

"Are you looking for business?" Kankuro ventured. The brunette smirked

"Maybe" he seemed to purr leaning into to peer through the window. Kankuro grimaced at the thought

"It's not for me"

"Never is" the brunette shook his head

"How much do you charge uh…for the whole night"

The boy seemed taken back and then shrugged

"Dunno, we can arrange somethin' though, I'm sure. Depends what you want doin' really"

"Well…never mind the price…" Kankuro said feeling very uncomfortable. "Will you get in the car?"

The young man shrugged and got in.

* * *

Review my pretties review


	10. Reunion

**AN: SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED, SHOCK HORROR HORROR SHOCK**

**well here it is, hope its satisfactory**

* * *

**Reunion**

Gaara sat down in the large armchair, the fire crackled in the fireplace, warming the room with an amber glow, Sasuke sat in the armchair across him looking out the window. Gaara fidgeted slightly with his clipboard

"Where are you from?" Gaara asked "Are you English?"

Sasuke nodded, still staring out the window

"Yeah, born and raised in Brixton, 'rents were Londoners too" he said

Gaara wrote it down on his clipboard

"_Were_?" he suddenly looked up

"Mum's dead." Sasuke said quietly "two years ago"

Gaara wrote it down

"And your father?"

"Fuck knows where he is…came home buggered off again whenever he liked" Sasuke said bitterly "He's a cunt"

Gaara made note on his clipboard

_Mother deceased, no proper Father figure in childhood, unstable family._

"Can you tell me about your childhood?"

"Was alright"

"Is that how you'd describe it? Were you a happy or sad child?"

"Guess I was happy….kids don't ask for much is it?"

"I suppose not" Gaara nodded "So you had everything you wanted"

"Well Mum couldn't afford like new toys every day or nothin' but it was alright yeah" Sasuke shrugged

"But you were happy?...What about your relationship with your parents?"

"Mum was good yeah…Dad left when Itachi was nearly two, he came back now and then yeah…Itachi was three when I was born." Sasuke said emptily, he seemed not to want to discuss this much

"Did you see him much after you were born"

"Mm, when he came back from wherever he went"

"How was your mother about this?"

"She didn't say nuffin to us. We were lil' kids, weren't no help" Sasuke mumbled. Gaara did not choose to pursue this now, his mother was obviously a sensitive topic, she was dead and he had no wish to be the cause of an emotional breakdown. It was a sociologist's nightmare. But to his surprise, the dark haired young man continued "She weren't happy though; heard 'er cryin' sometimes in the other room….I guess she gave up"

"Pardon?" Gaara said not quite understanding

"Nuffin" Sasuke said looking emptily into the fire that was slowly burning out,

"It's getting late" Gaara said "I think I'll go to bed…are you?

"Migh' as well"

"Cool" Gaara smiled weakly as the dark haired boy stood up and followed him out the room.

--

The car pulled up outside the redbrick building. Itachi looked up at it, it was not usual that he was taken to a house; usually it was a motel, or an empty alley, or a room somewhere or other. The driver opened the door and got out, Itachi did the same, he felt the familiar cold air in comparison to the warm car…it was a quiet street, not like where they had just come from. He wondered what part of London he was in. It was hard to tell at night

"Will you hurry up" The man who had picked him up whispered loudly from the front door of the house "I want you to look presentable before my friend arrives"

Itachi quickly ran up the steps and followed the man in.

They entered into a beautiful hallway, it was dark, but Itachi could make out the fine panelling and the pictures on the wall. It had a very warm feel as well, rugs and curtains and double glazing probably helped that.

"Upstairs please" the man said walking up the elegant staircase, Itachi followed apprehensively.

"This way" his whisper becoming even quieter "Don't wake anyone" he said nodding to the closed doors in the upstairs' hallway. Itachi nodded as he crept quietly across the carpeted floor into a room that was held open by the man who brought him here.

It was a beautiful room, dark wooden floors, large windows with large red and gold curtains with matching duvet across the oak four poster bed. The light was dimmed creating a warm, amber effect on pale walls.

"There's an on suite bathroom" the thickset man said pointing to a half open door. "My cousin will be home very soon now, so get cleaned up in there and be ready for him"

Itachi nodded and went into the bathroom quickly, shutting it behind him.

Kankuro leant against the wall. This could either work really well and Sasori would be pleased (even if he did not admit it at first) or it could cause a major family argument. Kankuro thought of the slim effeminate (most likely junkie) he had let into his parents house; he was not unattractive, under all that filth he was probably rather nice looking - if you were into men. Kankuro certainly was not. But as his cousin had no luck with female partners so far, and that he was open to both, a taste of the other side may interest him. And sex was always a good remedy for feeling miserable - even if you had to pay for it.

--

Sasori parked his Volkswagen in the free parking space outside the house. What was wrong with these bloody builders? Could they not understand basic renovations? How long was this going to go on for - keeping his belongings in storage was bloody expensive - not unaffordable but a completely unnecessary price.

Feeling in a grotty mood from, explaining to foreign builders AGAIN about what he wanted done and enquiring to actually why it had NOT been done yet. To listening to a ridiculous meeting at work about the political correctness of a latest televised play - for goodness sake, the play was written in the 1950s naturally they were not so politically correct in those days, it will not offend anyone if that was the way life was in those days.- bloody do gooders telling everyone how they must and must not think. Then to the storage to hand in hand over another shit load of money through a single swipe of his credit card and a quick scribble of his signature.

Sasori practically kicked open the car door and slammed it shut, locking it, checking it and marching up to the house, taking out his keys he opened the door and walked quickly up the stairs.

--

Kankuro did not have time to react, he heard the front door open and shut and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. Fuck! Sasori was home!

Kankuro quickly looked at the shut bathroom door. There was no time.

"Kankuro?" Sasori said stepping into his room, pulling off his coat and scarf "What are you doing in my room?"

"Um...nothing" Kankuro said, his eyes flicking to the bathroom door, then immediately back at Sasori.

Sasori looked behind him. He could hear the sound of water running.

"Who's in there?" he asked

"…no one?"

"Look Kankuro if you're going to bring a girl back, can she not use MY bathroom?"

"I didn't bring a girl back-"

At that the bathroom door unlocked and standing small and confused looking was a thin black haired man.

The first thing Sasori thought when looking at this frail looking creature, with its soaking wet black hair and pale skin and scarred cheeks, with its fragile looking bones (under a tattered t-shirt). Was that it was beautiful. Of course, he only thought this for a fraction of a micro second before he looked back at Kankuro and said angrily

"Who the hell is this?"

"I uh…got you a gift?"

"You what?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, trying to work out what his fly brained cousin had just said

"Surprise?"

"What are you…? Kankuro…please don't tell me this person is a …is a…" he felt too disgusted to say it.

The man in the bathroom door gave a small cough and the redhead turned around

"Uh…there's been like, some mistake obviously" he said hoarsely "I'll get my shit and leave"

"Yes that would be best" Sasori said looking back at his cousin furiously.

Itachi pulled his wet hair back into a pony tail and pulled his hoody back on, his skin was still wet, and he could feel it dripping down his back and soaking his t-shirt, he would be sure to freeze once leaving the house.

"Yeah sorry about that" Itachi said quickly rushing past the two men…he then hovered at the doorway and looked back at Kankuro

"Will it…be uh…alright…if you pay me a bit? Y'know for comin'"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. The _nerve_ of the vagrant.

Kankuro looked down at the young man and rolled his eyes, pulled out a £20 and handed it to him

"There, get yourself a cab"

Itachi sighed and took it. When he got into the expensive car earlier, he had pictured himself with a great handful of cash when he got back. A sort of "Pretty Woman" fantasy.

"Thanks" he said turning away.

Just as Itachi was halfway down the corridor, a door opened and a blonde stepped out

"What's all this shouting Kankuro? People are trying to sleep-" she turned and was caught face to face with the man in the hoody. She gasped and screamed at the top of her longs

"MUMMY MUMMY, THERE'S A THUG IN THE HOUSE!!"

Itachi, from experience, knew that when a girl started to scream, that was your cue to exit. He tried to dart but she caught him with a powerful kick in the stomach (she was somewhat taller than him). Itachi felt himself fall back against a bookshelf and whack his head unceremoniously on the edge.

"Fuck" he cursed as he slipped to the floor and held his head.

Kankuro and Sasori quickly ran to the scene of the commotion, where a couple of other doors were opening at the same time.

"What's going on? What is it?" a middle aged woman in a white nightie and dressing gown came running over to the commotion, she saw Itachi and immediately gasped "Someone call the police"

Itachi shook his head frantically as his eyes scanned for the redhead or the man who brought him here to try and back him up

"No...Don't! I'm-"

"Mum what's going on?" another voice joined them

"Go back to bed Gaara" the woman said "Kankuro call the police-"

"No! Don't I ain't-"

"Wait a moment…" the new voice said again "Haven't I seen you before?"

Itachi looked up frantically for the new voice's face. He gasped

No way, it was too much of a coincidence. Had he really been brought to the same house as the young man who had taken Sasuke for the interview?

Itachi did not know what to say in response, but he nodded vigorously

"Who is this, Gaara?" The middle aged woman said to the young redhead

"Sasuke, isn't this your brother?"

Itachi could not believe his luck, he struggled to see the familiar face of his little brother, and there it was…it was Sasuke.

"Yeah" he said pushing past everyone to get near to Itachi "It's my brother"

"Goodness, I'm terribly sorry" the middle aged woman said "I never meant to accuse you…had I known you'd be coming I-"

"Well I didn't give any warnin' or nothin' did I?" Itachi tried to laugh as Sasuke helped him up, his head throbbed from hitting the bookshelf and he stumbled back into the same position

Kankuro coughed

"Uh I happened to be driving through uh…Peckham, and I recognised him, from when I took Gaara to get the va-…I mean to get Sasuke, and I thought it might be nice to let them see each other" Kankuro rattled off, his brain working furiously

"Oh…how nice of you dear" Karura smiled

Sasori glared at Kankuro.

Eventually Itachi was in a standing position, and he attempted a smile at the woman, although his head was throbbing

"Hi…I'm Itachi Uchiha" he said awkwardly. She gave a weak smile at him

"I'm Karura Sabaku, this I believe you know is Gaara, this is Kankuro, who you also know. This is my daughter Temari, oh and this is my nephew Sasori who's staying for a while." She said pointing out her family.

Itachi glanced hesitantly around at everyone nodding slightly

"Well then…I'll just get your room prepared. Temari give me a hand"

Itachi's jaw had dropped without him even realising it, Sasuke caught sight and burst out laughing.

"Shu'up bruv" Itachi said blushing

"OoOoh touchyyy" Sasuke sniggered

Kankuro clapped his hands together

"I need a drink"

Sasori placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder

"And _**we**_ need to talk!" he said grinding his teeth in anger.

* * *

REVIEEWW BECAUSE IT GIVES ME SMILES


End file.
